Settings
by ChipolteVirgin
Summary: Stella is the mysterious new girl and she is hidding something from everyone.
1. Chapter 1

Brandon watched as his girlfriend walked towards him. Her curly brown hair curled to her waist and covered part of her short tank top and her extremely short shorts. Her hair was tight in curls with a simple blue bow. Her white wedge heels made clonks as they slapped the cold floor. She smiled under a layer of makeup and waved to him. "Hey boo!" She yelped and hugged his warm chest.

"Hey Ashley," He said half hugging her. She was clingy.

"So babe," She was smiling mischieviously. "Have you seen that new girl?" She said with a jelous face.

"Nope, why?" He said confused.

"Oh, no reason, see you later," She said pulling him down and kissing his unready lips and walking away.

She was something. They were great together for 2 months until she started using the trend of a slut. She wore pounds of make up and she wore barely anything else. Brandon started his walk to class when he felt a warm hand clamp on his shoulder, "Hey man, have you seen the new girl?" Sky said with a greedy smile. "No, what's the big deal?" He said, shocked that he didn't know who she was. "Uhh, she's hot!" Sky said with a huge grin. Brandon laughed and knocked him into the classroom. They sat down and the teacher waddled to the front.

"Hello Class! We have a new student today, her name is Stella, everyone please be nice and welcome her." She cheered. Brandon knew why she was the talk of the school at that moment. She was tall with tanish skin and nice legs. Her long blonde hair was layered down her back. She had golden eyes that wobbled in their sockets of nervousness. She wore a aqua tank top that was covered with a white jacket and denim shorts with flip flops. "Hi," She whimpered. "So Stella, tell us about yourself." Mrs. Henly prodded. The girl blushed and tucked a strand of hair behind her ear. "Ok, so you're shy, tell us something cool! Favorite color, band, drink, celeb, place?" Mrs. Henly said. "Um, orange, Hollywood Undead, sprite, Kellan Lutz, and the beach?" She said quickly.

"Oh, well ok, any questions for Stella?" Mrs. Henly asked. 5 hands shot up in the air.

"Do you play sports?" One red headed girl asked in dullness.

"Um, I played soccer." She shrugged.

Another hand shot up, "Will you be on the team?" Another girl asked.

"No, I don't think I'm good enough." She shrugged.

Sky's hand waved frantically. "Yes," Stella giggled, "Do you have a boyfriend?!" He asked laughing.

She blushed, "Uh, no," She said confused. "Want one?" He asked while the class bursted into laughter as she grimaced in embarassment. "Sorry, I date guys," She smiled. The class started laughing louder.

"Ok, settle down. Stella, you can sit next to Brandon," Mrs. Henly said pointing to an empty seat. Stella looked up and her eyes met the brown hair boy's. She smiled and he smiled back. She weaved through the chairs and sat down next to him and grabbed a planner out of her backpack. The phone rang and Mrs. Henly argued for a while with the voice on the other end. "Class, i will be right back. BEHAVE," She warned and walked out of the room. A tsunami of guys crowded to Stella. They all hollered questions at her as she shrunk in her seat. The bell rang and she was out of the room quickly.

Brandon walked into the cafeteria and felt a cold hand on his bicep. "Hey sugah!" She said clutching onto him. "Hi Ash," He smiled and looked around the cafeteria. A blonde girl huddled into the corner and flew under detection of the normal male eye. They sat down with their friends and talked with his mutual friends. He looked over to the girl who was still under the radar with her bored expression. Ashely's timeless jitter attracted the only girls at the table and their bored boyfriends. Brandon slipped away from them and sat with Stella. She looked up and slightly smiled. "Hey," She smiled shyly. "Hey." He nodded.

"So what's your deal?" He asked. She grimaced. "Nothing, it's obnoxious, these guy at this school," She blushed. "Nawh, they're just overly friendly." He laughed, "Well, I gotta jet, see you later." He waved.

When Brandon got home, his father's lunch was on the table. He dad was always in a rush with re-locating people for safety. He read an address from a slip of paper and drove over to the house. His dad's car was parked in the corner and he knocked on the door. "Dad, it's Brandon." He stated before his dad opened the door. "Hey," His dad said from the other room. Brandon opened the door and walked in. He handed his tired father his food when a tall blonde girl walked into the room.


	2. Chapter 2

The girl blinked twice and Brandon's eyes widened. "Uh. Stella." He said amazed.

"Son?" His father said looking at him. "You know her?" He said disappointed in his own work of relocating.

"She goes to my school." He mumbled as she sauntered away into a different room.

"Son, I need a favor." His father adjusted his tie and put his hand on Brandon's should. "Watch out for her for me while I'm not around. Don't let anyone get too close. If anything is suspicious, take her away." He lessened to Brandon.

Brandon nodded, not positive why, but he did.

Brandon's father got up and walked to the room that she retreated to. She walked out shortly, paler than usual and her hair was draped over one eye. "Hi." She choked out.

"Hey." He waved.

* * *

"You know her." His dad moaned and dug his face in his hands once he was home.

"Dad, it's fine." He chuckled to himself at his Dad's self tortument.

"Son, I need a promise. That you will do everything to keep her past life a secret. Ok?" His father said with his fingers in a flicking motion to his son.

"What's her past life like?" Brandon said crossing his arms and leaning against the cabnets.

"Get her to tell you." His dad was walking away.

* * *

Brandon got out of his truck and slammed the door. Ashely came waddling over to him in a short skirt and tank top with high heels. He sighed, another day, another Ash. "Hey boo!" She yipped and pulled him down for a kiss. He puckered his lips away from hers to avoid too much drool.

Stella slammed the door to her small pickup. She glanced at Brandon and adjusted the bow in her hair. Her long pony tail trailed down her back to her short floral skirt and soft pink tank top with small wedges. She completed the look with a classy spin, not a slutty style like Ashely. She walked past Brandon and he turned his head to her and smiled. She looked back and slightly smiled. He felt a cold hand bring his attention away. "Brandon, are you staring at her?!" Ashely accused. "Nawh," He shook his head and walked with her to class.

At lunch, Stella played the hermit game but was detected by a couple boys. Those boys attracted 4 other boys to her attention. Brandon saw that Ashely wondered to the bathroom with her other friends so he got up and walked to Stella's side. "Guys, beat it. Really." Brandon scolded. The boys immediatly fled due to the fact that Brandon towered over with a football shirt on. The nerds and wanna-be jocks fled and he looked to her solemly. "You okay?" He asked. She smiled more and nodded. "Thanks," She grinned. He looked around and sat down with her. "Can I get you a ride home?" He asked with a smile. She nodded and sighed, "My truck is terrible." She mumbled. He chuckled and the bell rang loudly. He quickly wondered away from Ashely's newly powdered stare and helped Stella into his truck.

He ran around the stares of confused classmates and slammed his truck door and turned the key. His truck groaned to life and started a steady mumble. He turned down the radio before it deafen them and an awkward silence rose. "So...um..." He started. Her gaze was tracked out the window into the glazey pale blue sky. The uncomfortableness left Brandon quiet. She folded her arms tightly and sighed. "So, Stella." He started. She broke her aweless stare from the window and glanced at him, "Yeah.." She murmured softly. "If I can ask, why are you in the Witness Protection?" He asked not breaking his stare to the road. She sighed a little.

"I used to live in Georgia. Bright skies, good school, hot guys." She smiled lightly. "I had a boyfriend named Jesse. He was tall, with curly brown hair and powerful blue eyes. Simply gorgeous. Not one flaw I saw. He was school president, football...all American." She said with film over her eyes. "He got involved with the wrong crowd but couldn't get out. One day, I was sitting all alone in my house and he came over drunk. With his friends. He tried to force his way in but I called the cops." She nodded quietly to herself. "Apparently, his gang was out to get me because their 'leader' got arrested because of me." She used air quotes to show the immaturity of the whole situation. "I was shot at twice." She added with a small laugh.

Brandon held his breath. She was tougher than he thought.

He pulled up to her drive way and helped her out. He held his jacket over her head and ran her to her front door. She shook off the excess rain and thanked his for the effort. "Thanks for the ride," She nodded as the rain increased in buckets. She stared at a puddle gain depth and looked to him. "Come on in," She laughed keying the hole and chugging it open. The water seeped through the door so he had to add effort. She set her soaked bright blue backpack on the tall glass table and smoothed her hair in the small mirror above the phone. She turned to him and he looked uncomfortable. "Take off your backpack and get comfortable. My home is your home," She smiled and jumped over the couch and sprawled out on it. He slid it off and set it up against the wall.

"Wanna start on homework?" She offered. He nodded and pulled out his soaked notebook. She giggled and grabbed a stack of paper from her bedroom and laid it on the table. He scanned through them and chuckled and turned to her. "You already did it?" He laughed. "Get crackin water boy," She smiled and sat back down. He laughed and walked to her living room. She patted the seat next to herself and he sat down.

"So, about that...girl that you're dating. Do you even like her?" She prodded.

He frowned a little. "I used to, a lot. She's changed. Badly. I'm waiting it out for this phase to wear off." He convinced himself.

She nodded then shook her head. "Honey, that's not a phase." She giggled. He laughed a little after her.

"Well, I'll just cross my fingers." He said soothingly. His voice was cool and he laid back. She yawned and got up and reached for a blanket. "I am sleeping." She murmured.

He looked up and stood up, "OK, I'll go." He said quickly. "You don't have to leave." She laughed at his embarrassment. He chuckled at his own flaw and look down to her. He was a good 1 foot taller but his view was nice. Finally not down a shirt like when he looks at Ashely. She hopped on her couch and draped the blanket over her body. "Stay a while." She smiled to him and laid her head on the arm rest of the couch. "I will," He responded soothingly to get her to sleep. She yawned and slowly drifted into a deep slumber. He watched quietly. He would normally quickly jet out of there and drive home but he promised. He found his eyes sagging and he took 10 second naps on shifts. He closed his eyes to relax but when he tried to open them, they didn't. He fell asleep with the restless sleeper who shifted onto his torso.


	3. Chapter 3

**Thanks for the reeviewws kiddoos.(:**

Stella yawned and stretched her arms into Brandon's chin, "Ow.." He moaned.

He recoiled her arms and made a small shriek, "Sorry!" she started to giggle and rubbed his chin.

"Ehh, it's all good," He chuckled. He looked out the window and muttered an curse word. It was pitch black and he growled to himself. He yanked his phone out of his pocket and it read 8:39.

"I have to go." He scratched his hair into a form and slung his backpack around his arm.

She stood up and blushed, "Sorry," She uttered with embarrassment for falling asleep on him.

"It's cool, see you tomorrow." He waved and walked out onto the damp pavement.

He slid into his truck and turned his key. He saw Stella standing alone and waving before she sought shelter in her house.

He pulled out and drove back to his house. He slipped in undetected and crashed on his bed.

When he woke up, he was still in yesterday's clothes. He rolled over and glared at his clock, school was starting in 15 minutes. He grabbed a fresh smelling shirt and maneuvered it over his body. He picked up his unpacked backpack and ran to his truck. He sped to his school and hopped out as the first bell rang. As the last bell rang, he slide through the door. Stella sat up in her seat and smiled eagerly. The teacher tossed her head away from the carnage.

Ashely knocked on the door and the teacher threw a embarrassed gazed for her. "Yes?" the teacher said boredly. Ashely strutted in high wedged heels and a short sparkly pink dress that was low cut. She blew a kiss to Brandon who smirked and pretended to catch it. Ashely handed the teacher the paper from the front office and Ashely strutted out of the room like a model. A couple of guys snikered and patted Brandon's back. The teacher read to note to herself and sighed. "One second, little birds." She waved and fluttered out of the room.

Like clockwork, a couple boys turned to Stella and started talking to her. "So, Stella, we should hang out sometime. Get to know each other." A tall senior asked.

"Get to know me? Or try to get with me?" She asked with a scowl.

He laughed. "What ever you want babes," He flaunted his football jacket when Brandon sat down.

"You're a pig," She snapped to him. Brandon looked at him, "Wanna leave her alone?" Brandon asked with calm voice.

The boy started laughing, "Or what are you gonna do, Sophmore?" He bellowed.

"I would kick your ass on the field, but since you never play, I can't." Brandon shrugged. Everyone except the pig started laughing. Stella giggled and smiled at Brandon and mouthed 'Thank You,'.

The bell rang as soon as the teacher galloped through the doors. The class flooded out and Brandon walked with Stella to lunch.

"I still don't believe in that theory," Stella laughed in their topic of aliens traveling to Earth to take over the world in 2012.

Brandon laughed until he saw Ashely stopping down the hallway to them, "Rut-row,"Stella said quietly with a Scooby-Doo face.

"BRANDON. CAN I TALK TO YOU!?" Ashely growled and pulled him away.

"What are you doing with her?! You like her? How could you do that? Are you cheating on me??" She snapped cornering into the cafeteria where everyone was watching.

"She's a friend." He admitted with no shame. "Bull Shit!" She screamed.

Brandon sighed, "Ashely," He said loudly. "I'm dumping your ass." He said calmly and walking away. She squeeled and ran out of the cafeteria while people laughed. Brandon walked back to where he left Stella, but she was gone. He looked around but didn't see her. He walked swiftly up to his friend's table and got praised for his bold moves, "You finally did it chum," Sky laughed. "Ha-Ha, yeah yeah, Um, where's Stella?" Brandon waved off and persued. "Oh, some dude came in and told her that her uncle needed to see her." Sky nodded. Brandon froze, his dad told her that when she was in school and if he needed her, he was her uncle.

His dad was in New York for business.


	4. Chapter 4

Brandon pushed the cafeteria doors open and broke out in a sprint to his truck. He fumbled with his keys and slammed the door. He drove over the curb and sped down the road. The only thoughts that captivated his mind was where to go and who was the uncle impersonantor.

He decided on going to her house for a scan just in case a real relative found her. He pulled up to her driveway that had a hot little red car in it. Brandon took a deep breath and opened the car door. He walked to the front door and lifted up the mat for a key. He opened the front door and closed it behind him. He wadded left and right until he pushed her door open. A tall boy with curly brown hair and piercing blue eyes was on the bed talking to her. She looked up and smiled a little to him. "Hey Brandon." She said calmly. "Hey, you ok?" He asked in a half whisper. "Stella, who the hell is this?" The boy said cruely.

"My friend Brandon," She said cautiously watching him. The boy slung his arm over her and she flinched at the weight. Brandon scanned her face. Her eyes were wide and her body language was nervous. "Um, I need to talk to you about...Mrs. Simpson's workshop class." He made up. She smiled eagerly then hid it quickly. "Oh! Yes, this is a very critical class, can I just talk to Brandon about it really quickly?" She asked, pleading in her own way. "Um....sure." He said monitering his every movement. She stood up and walked to the living room quickly. He trailed behind and made a cover up, "Ok! So for page 153.." He trailed off and turned her against the wall.

"Are you okay?" He asked coupling her red face. She flinched at the touch of his hand, "I'm fine! Ok, so about that homework." She smiled falsely and jerked her head nonchalantly to the living room. A tall bulky man was watching them with black glasses on. Brandon's heart started thumping inside his chest. "Here," She rain reaching for her unopened math book on the table. She flipped it open to page 153 and because scribling on a piece of paper. "Ok, so all you do is subtract from the denominator and then with the numerator...there you go!" She made up with 5th grade material. "Ohh..." He nodded and frowned at her shoulder surfing. "Here, take this paper so you have an example." She said calmly.

"Nah, it's cool." He shrugged.

"I really think you should take it. Just in case!" She pressed it into his chest, crumpling it against his torso.

He raised his eye brows and folded it up and tucked it in his pocket. "I'll see you later." He stressed the later in his sentence and walked to the door. He opened the door and walked quickly to his truck. He jumped in and locked the door.

He unfolded the note that he folded into multiple creases and read her quick writing.

_Help, the man in my living room has a gum._

A gum? He read to himself. Then he read it 2 more times, her M was just a smudged N.


End file.
